


Fire Extinguisher

by clairxdexlune



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Character Study, F/M, I figured it was close enough, I was debating if I should tag this kuzupeko, Mastermind Pekoyama Peko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairxdexlune/pseuds/clairxdexlune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ice and that voice was fire. A fire that started out big and bold, but had slowly become nothing more a pathetic ember for her to stamp out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Extinguisher

**Author's Note:**

> I just have so many headcanons about Mastermind!Peko, so enjoy this weird character study!

It took Peko Pekoyama 16 years to realize that she had free will. The day she realized this, she had decided to test it out by pushing her "young master" against a wall and kissing him as hard as possible.

That's not to say that all of her mind was completely on board with the idea.

_This is extremely inappropriate._

_What is there that is so 'inappropriate' about two people kissing?_

_You are not a person._

_Says who?_

_Says everyone you've ever cared about._

_Not Fuyuhiko._

_He doesn't love you._

_I deserve his love. He owes me for everything I've done for him._

_Tools don't deserve love._

She snaps out of her internal debate when Fuyuhiko pushes her away, speechless. She tries her best to look confident, like yeah, I kissed you. Whatever. But of course, almost instinctually, she forgets about all this free will nonsense the moment she saw his face.

"I-I do not know what came over me. You must be upset with-"

He puts his hand up to cut her off. "Well, I didn't mind," He begins. Almost embarrassed, but mostly confused. "It just came out of fucking nowhere." There is a kind of pause where nobody knows what to say. What he says next has an almost coaxing tone. As if he knows what he wants to believe, and wants her to say it. "I thought you didn't think you were human enough to-" This time, she interrupts him, feeling as if a voice from her heart is fighting her brain.

"I am human."

Fuyuhiko smiles, and Peko loves to see him smile. He hardly ever smiles, but for once, Peko has told him exactly what he wants to hear. There's an irony in it. The one time she does not try to make him happy, she makes him so, so happy. His voice is quiet when he says, "You are human. Of course you are. You always have been." The rest of what he has to say is unintelligibly quiet. But Peko understands. And they both show more emotion than they have their entire lives.

* * *

Every morning Peko woke up with the same thought.

_He deserves better._

Which she tried to change to:  _I deserve better._

Which lead to: _he is ashamed of me._

_He is ashamed to love a tool._

_I am not a tool._

_Yes you are. That is all you are Peko. It is all you will ever be._

_I am bigger than this._

_You_

_Are_

_Nothing._

_I_

_Am_

_Everything._

_I deserve everything._

But internal debates aside, Peko always wakes up ready to juggle her new found life with the old one that still clings to her. Or maybe it's her clinging to her old life. Either way, in everyone's mind beside's her and Fuyuhiko's (and maybe even hers) her purpose is still to work for The Master. Her master. Her boyfriend's father. Her guardian. A criminal she no longer wished to associate with. What did she even call this man? What did one call a human who owned another human?

A slavedriver, maybe.

There was a sick part of her who envied his position. The things she longed to do to all those people out there, taking their humanity for granted...

But of course, she suppressed that part of her. Only broken people though like that.

_Broken tools get thrown away._

_Broken people get thrown away._

_Do Not Let Yourself Be Broken_

That was one rule that she hadn't changed.

* * *

_I do not want to be your secret anymore._

That was one of the first things she had said that had made Fuyuhiko truly angry (He was always angry, of course, but at the world, at life, never at her).

He yelled at her about how she doesn't understand. How he was glad she felt that way, but she had to understand that it  _couldn't fucking happen._ How his parents would never allow this to happen.

_Oh I know. I can hear them already._

_The heir to the Kuzuryuu Clan cannot fall in love with his own sword._

_I can hear what they say about me._

_Why does he let them say it?_

_Because they could hurt him too._

_Good._

_I want him to die for me._

_After all I have done for him, he should be willing to die for me._

_But he won't._

Fuyuhiko continues yelling and crying and begging about how he doesn't want her to get tossed on the streets.

_Have you ever considered that the streets are better than this?_

_Of course not._

_Because you don't care._

But she didn't say that. She pulled him close and kissed him while saying, "Do not worry. They are not here now."

But they were. They were downstairs, and secretly, she wanted them to walk in.

* * *

Every one said Nagito Komaeda was crazy, but Peko wasn't one for gossip.

Even so, when people said things about him practically worshipping the Super High School Levels, she couldn't help but be intrigued. However it wasn't until she heard a very specific phrase that she was interested enough to speak to him.

It was a mildly cold morning in winter. She was sitting in some insignificant classroom, writing some insignificant notes when she overheard Hajime Hinata speaking to some insignificant person. 

This is what he said:

"Komaeda would die for you Super High School Levels, you know."

In a matter of hours, Peko was behind Nagito in some insignificant hallway. When she was sure that they were alone, she put her hand on his shoulder. 

This is what she said:

"Komaeda, would you die for me?"

His answer was an automatic one.

"Yes."

* * *

Peko was not sure when 'I deserve better' became 'everyone else deserves to suffer', but as she looks over the chaotic school hallways drenched in blood and tears and absolute despair, she knew she could not deny that it happened.

_Could a tool do this?_

Peko never considered herself violent. She didn't have to do much to throw the school into chaos. Even a mere tool could see that everyone at this school was at their boiling point. Everyone was a time bomb. Everyone was a grenade. Deep down she knew everyone contributed to Hope’s Peak Academy's desent into madness. She was just the catayist.

Peko finally reaches an empty hallway. Good. The screams of terror made her head hurt. She kneels down in front of a pool of blood and dips her hand in it, expecting to feel overcome with grief, guilt, pleasure, anything. She feels nothing. All the death and despair makes her feel nothing, bad or good.

_I am a broken person._

_But no one will dare throw me away._

She was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice who was behind her. Although in all fairness, he barely recognized her either.

"Look what I have done," is what Peko says to him. "Would you believe that I did it for you?"

"No," the boy chokes out. "You’re insane. You’re fucked in the head, but you're human. You did this for yourself."

"Correct as usual, 'Young Master'."

Fuyuhiko clutches a wound on his arm. "You already did all this! You don't have to fucking taunt me!"

Peko laughs. "You have always had such a mouth on you. You almost make it cute."

"I hate you."

"I have always hated you."

* * *

"No..."

"There's only one person who could be the mastermind..."

"And who might that be?" Is the response from a shrill voice. Peko savors the feeling of speeking in that voice, for it seems like she'll have to reveal herself soon.

Peko has to admit, she's surprised Hajime had survived this long. He has a nasty habit of befriending the worst people. She knows this because he used to smile at her during class.

And Fuyuhiko. As much as she hated to admit it, she was not surprised with how far he had come. He didn't really need her. He was capable of so much on his own. She studies his expression. He is racking his brain for memories that faded in and out of his mind. Peko wonders if he remembered her at all. Amnesia is a confusing thing even when you caused it. She catches a hint of a smile when Hajime declares that he was certain who the mastermind was. That this would all be over soon. It makes her sick. She had, after all, always hated his smile.

_You love to see him smile._

_You live to see him smile._

The small voice in her mind blazed like a fire. It was the same voice that kept her up at night reminding her what it felt like to love someone. To have someone beside you who cared. To stay up half the night comforting someone who's afraid of the storm raging right outside. To be useful. To create and never destroy.

But the voice did not fool her. She knew it was the same voice that once told her that she deserved nothing. That she was only expected to create for the benefit of others, and to destroy for them as well. That she was a sword, a tool, an object. A dirty little secret. A catalyst and not a conquerer. Broken.

She knew because she was ice and that voice was fire. A fire that started out big and bold, but had slowly become nothing more a pathetic ember for her to stamp out.

_It's too late to bring me back with talk of love now. I know your tricks._

Hajime interrupted her thoughts.

"The mastermind is Peko Pekoyama!"

Peko lowered the microphone disguising her voice as her lips curled into a smile.

She slowly walked out of the shadows and into the eerie silence.

She wrapped her cold hands around Fuyuhiko's neck and whispered:

"Hello Young Master. Do you remember me?"


End file.
